


Love Changes Everything

by J_E_McCormick



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, M/M, Marius can sing because I say so, cute boyfriends, cute fluff, idk man, my headcanon Marius is Michael Ball and nothing will ever change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac decided he was very much prepared to walk in, stop Marius from doing whatever he was doing, and drag him back to bed for cuddles.</p>
<p>Or, he was until he heard the singing.</p>
<p>“Love,<br/>Love changes everything:<br/>Hands and faces,<br/>Earth and sky,<br/>Love,<br/>Love changes everything:<br/>How you live and<br/>How you die...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I resisted the urge to make this hugely angsty and for that you should be proud of me because as any of you who regularly read my stuff know, there is a lot of angst. Also I have a thing for making Courfeyrac cry so double points!!!
> 
> Anyway, you should listen to this video, as it contains Michael Ball looking and sounding pretty much like my headcanon Marius (although my Marius is a little ganglier and probably a bit younger and probably has a slightly higher voice but meh): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnLE0N87T6k
> 
> Enjoy your dumb boyfriend fluff.

Courfeyrac woke up, alone in his and Marius’ huge bed, and made a long, loud whining noise, half-hoping Marius would be close enough to hear and come back to cuddle with him.

He wasn’t, and he didn’t, so Courfeyrac decided he needed to get up and search for him, grumbling the whole way. He glanced at the clock and huffed; 8am was far too early for a Sunday.

After shuffling through to the bathroom and back into the bedroom just long enough to pull on a pair of boxers, Courfeyrac went on the sleepy quest to find his boyfriend. It wasn’t a hard nor long quest; he didn’t make it very far down the hallway before he could hear the cluttering and clinking of someone bustling around in the kitchen. He decided he was very much prepared to walk in, stop Marius from doing whatever he was doing, and drag him back to bed.

Or, he was until he heard the singing.

“ _Love,  
_ _Love changes everything:_  
 _Hands and faces,_  
 _Earth and sky,_  
 _Love,_  
 _Love changes everything:_  
 _How you live and_  
 _How you die...”_

Marius’ voice was soft enough that it hadn’t been audible from the bedroom, but as Courfeyrac crept out of the hallway and closer to the kitchen archway, he could hear the rich timbre, the potential for power, the slight vibrato on the longer notes. He paused for a moment outside the kitchen, out of sight, so that he could listen in.

“ _Love_  
 _Can make the summer fly,_  
 _Or a night_  
 _Seem like a lifetime._  
  
 _Yes, Love,_  
 _Love changes everything:_  
 _Now I tremble_  
 _At your name._  
 _Nothing in the_  
 _World will ever_  
 _Be the same_.”

Courfeyrac smiled to himself, closed his eyes, let himself get lost in Marius’ tone and inflection, the soothing and beautiful sound of his voice washing over Courfeyrac’s senses. He was singing along to the radio, or a CD, because Courfeyrac could hear instrumental backing. He briefly wondered if Marius had ever thought about going into any sort of career involving singing, because he definitely sounded trained or otherwise amazingly talented.

The music started a small, gradual crescendo, and Marius followed it, his voice ringing low and steady, building power with the music.

_“Love,_   
_Love changes everything:_   
_Days are longer,_   
_Words mean more._   
_Love,_   
_Love changes everything:_   
_Pain is deeper_   
_Than before._   
  
_Love_   
_Will turn your world around,_   
_And that world_   
_Will last forever._   
  
_Yes, Love,_   
_Love changes everything,_   
_Brings you glory,_   
_Brings you shame._   
_Nothing in the_   
_World will ever_   
_Be the same.”_

Courfeyrac peered his head around the kitchen archway, and pressed a hand over his mouth to muffle the quiet chuckle that bubbled in his chest. Marius had his back to the archway, pottering around to make something on the stove for breakfast, in nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers Courfeyrac was fairly sure actually belonged to him, occasionally gesturing with a utensil or stopping in place to plant his feet, straighten his back and slowly spread out his arms as he hit a louder or higher note. He swayed a little to the music as it became instrumental, and Courfeyrac imagined his face, how his mouth would shape the words clearly as he sang, how his eyes would close as he lost himself to the music, how expressive he would be to the emotions. Still, he didn’t make himself known, content to watch unnoticed.

“ _Off,_  
 _Into the world we go,_  
 _Planning futures,_  
 _Shaping years._  
 _Love,_  
 _Bursts in, and suddenly_  
 _All our wisdom_  
 _Disappears._  
  
 _Love_  
 _Makes fools of everyone:_  
 _All the rules_  
 _We make are broken._  
  
 _Yes, Love,_  
 _Love changes everyone._  
 _Live or perish_  
 _In its flame._  
 _Love will never,_  
 _Never let you_  
 _Be the same_!”

At this point Marius seemed to have mostly abandoned whatever it was he was cooking, focusing instead on singing. Courfeyrac could see him gesturing, hear him as he pushed the power into the notes, knew that he was completely and utterly lost to his little performance, and smiled. Marius could be shy and a little embarrassed, and it was nice to see him enjoying himself so thoroughly.

“ _Love will never, never_  
 _Let you be_  
 _The_  
 _Same_!”

Marius spun on the last note, his arms spread, eyes shut as he finished spectacularly. He stood for a moment, a little smile on his face, and then opened his eyes.

He made a little strangled noise as he spotted Courfeyrac , his arms suddenly retracted in to his chest, and he stared, frozen and wide-eyed and quickly turning red. Courfeyrac smiled widely and swooped forward to wrap his arms around Marius’ waist, pressing a sweet kiss to the tip of his nose.

“That was beautiful.” He said, his smile softening a little at Marius’ deer-in-headlights look. “I didn’t mean to listen in, I just wanted to drag you back to bed for cuddles.”

“I uh, I was making, pancakes?” Marius stuttered, his brow creasing a little. “How long were you, um, standing there?”

“Long enough to know that you probably forgot about the pancakes.” Courfeyrac chuckled, poking Marius in the side playfully. Marius squirmed, but a smile was starting to tug at his lips. “Seriously, though, you have a lovely voice.” Courfeyrac said as he leant up to kiss Marius properly.

“Grandfather insisted on lessons. I was in the church choir.” Marius murmured as they broke apart. “You really liked it?”

“Of course. I’m not good with technicalities, but you have power, and a really beautiful sound and quality to your voice.” Courfeyrac nodded sincerely. Marius blushed a little bent down a little to wrap his arms around Courfeyrac’s neck and kiss him again.

After a few moments he pulled away with a little breathless gasp. “Pancakes.”

Courfeyrac laughed as Marius pulled away from him to grab the plates and hold one out to him, perfectly-made pancakes drizzled in syrup and dusted with sugar the way he liked.

“Mmm, these look delicious, thank you love.” Courfeyrac murmured as he brushed a thank-you kiss against the corner of Marius’ mouth. “Can we maybe, possibly, eat them in bed?” He blinked wide eyes and pouted a little.

Marius smiled and laughed a little, shaking his head. “If you insist. Just don’t get syrup on the sheets this time.”

“I can do that. I think.” Courfeyrac grinned as he pulled Marius through to the bedroom again. “But maybe only if I get to hear you sing again.”

“We’ll see.”

“I love you?”

“I love you too. Now eat your pancakes.”


End file.
